


Day off

by CobaltBlues420 (orphan_account)



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transguy Kedamono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CobaltBlues420
Summary: Popee decides to have a day off due to him pulling a muscle on his calf. So Kedamono takes advantage of this day by sleeping and eating like usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I also humanized Kedamono because i'm not Whitney Wisconsin and I don't fuck dogs nor does ppl who follow me(probably lol).  
> And I wanted to try something new by making my boy Keda trans in this story, if people like this maybe I'll make more storied by request !! (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was a fairly sunny day, Popee prepared for his next performance, he was about to do his least favorite one.

The right rope walk, he never really liked walking on this due to his irrational fear of heights; he claimed up the ladder as his tail swayed gently, he looked down for a brief second. He felt his heart drop for a second, he hoped that he didn't fall and break any of his limbs, or even his neck; he walked slowly onto the rope, the pole used to balance him on his hand. He breathed slowly as he looked forward, he heard something blare for a second as he looked down, he instantly fell off, he landed on his back.

Nothing was broken, only leaving him with an extremely sore calf and a throbbing headache. Later Kedamono was helping him find out why Popee's calf hurts so much, he flipped through a small medical book as he found the solution, Popee had pulled a muscle. 

Popee sighed in disbelief, he now had to take a hiatus from his performances. He crossed his arms as kedamono tighten the bandages on his calf along with a small glob of heating gel to ease the pain. Kedamono looked up with a shy smile on his face, Popee rolled his eyes as he looked away.

"Tch, stupid dog" he muttered, Kedamono was the reason of the mysterious loud noises. The humanoid wolf boy looked down in embarrassment as his tail wagged slowly yet calmly.

Popee managed to get up, he limped out of the tent and went to his tent to rest. They had a long day tomorrow, Kedamono sighed as he got up to go back to his lounge chair to relax. 

In the morning, Popee slept peacefully, he wasn't so happy being on a short-term hiatus though. He sat up right after waking up, his hair was in a mess, two of the pigtails were messy too. After getting up, brushing his hair, he heads out of his tent, he wore his costume because that was really what he had.

Kedamono on the other hand watched his TV show as he stripped off his performance costume down to his makeshift-chest binder and boxers. His hair was wavy and curly so it was hard to keep it brushed or straight. Popee limped towards him with an annoyed, yet a tired expression; Kedamono smiled as he scootched to make room for Popee. Popee sat down next to him seeing there was nothing to do, his tail wagged as his show aired the new episode of UFO Girls. 

Later after both of them watched tv, Kedamono looked up at Popee, something came to his head. Kedamono never really told Popee he was gay, Popee always thought that trans people date the opposite gender "Male+female" bullshit. "Popee?..." Kedamono asked, Popee was relaxed as he put his arm around Kedamono's shoulder. "What's up?" Popee responded, he had completely forgot about his leg but was somewhat aroused from watching tv.

"I like guys" Kedamono responded, he knew Popee would be understanding and accepting. How did Popee not hate his dad for being gay, right? "That's cool" Popee responded. "Hey so do you wanna do something, Keda?" Popee asked, he was bored out of his mind, Keda was so used of Popee being so mean to him, but it seemed him having a sore leg calmed him down for some reason?

Kedamono nodded as he looked up, his tail wagged as he adjusted his binder. "So you wanna go to my tent for this though?" Popee insisted, kedamono nodded once again. They both got up, but when Popee stood on his sore calf, a sharp pain coarsed throughout his body. He winced as he limped to his tent, Kedamono followed. Popee limped to his cot as he sat down on it, Kedamono of course sat down next to him. His tail wagged as he hugged him, Popee really hated getting hugged, but at this point he didn't care.

Popee pulled down his pink bunny hat as he looked down at Kedamono, he smiled a little. "Have you ever had sex before?" Popee asked, Kedamono's face heated up as he looked away "I wish I did... Those UFO girls make it so easy..." He mumbled. "What if I told you I'll be your first?", "i-i don't know..."

Kedamono already was partially naked, binder and boxers, he shyly pulled down his boxers to reveal his womanhood. It was hairless for a 16 year old, Popee looked down at his, biting his lip as he took off his costume, he was in just his boxers now. Kedamono noticed the other's erect member seeping though his underwear, Popee lied the other down on their back as he pulled down his underwear to reveal his 5.3 inch member. He positioned himself above the other, Kedamono's legs wide open, his womanhood needed to be lubricated, so he gently spat on his hand then rubbing it slightly, he was so used to masturbating, this wasn't new to him.

Popee leaned down and kissed the other's neck, he stroked his member as Kedamono whined. He was so flustered and embarrassed by this, he really didn't care at this point. Popee positioned his member, kedamono's tail wagged as his member went inside the other's virgin womanhood. Kedamono let out a loud whine before silencing himself with his hand, he didn't know he was that wet inside, he must've gotten slightly wet earlier. Popee slowly began to thrust gently, he felt so tight around his member. Kedamono gripped the bedsheets with the other hand as he looked up, "G-go h-h-harder p-ple-ahh!!" Keda whimpered and moaned as Popee thrusts inside the other a little more harder, the blood made it so slick. He moaned as he fucked his partner, it felt so nice to get some relief for once. Kedamono wrapped his arms and legs around him as he dug his nails into his back, he cried out in pleasure as Popee's member felt so big inside him.  He leaned his head back as Popee began to leave hickeys and gentle bite marks onto him, they both moaned loudly as Popee went harder, precum oozed inside of him. Kedamono felt so weak, he screamed out in pure extacy as he came onto the other's member, Popee grunted as he went faster, eventually he moaned loud as he came inside the other. He pulled out as kedamono whimpered, he covered his womanhood with his fluffy purple tail. Popee lied down next to him as they both cuddled.


End file.
